Inner Space
by Peregrin2
Summary: Vince has caught another virus and Howard must shrink down and save him once again. Sexyness ensues.


"Howard! HOWARD!"

There was a clatter of Cuban heels down the stairs as Vince ran down, flailing his arms wildly in distress.

"Howard, you've _got_ to help me!" he begged, grabbing on to Howard's shirt to keep himself from falling as his feet continued to slide across the shiney shop floor.

"Whoa there, little man. What's got you so worked up?"

He helped steady Vince, prepared his pencil and notepad, ready to jot down Vince's latest excuse for being five hours late to work and then, remembering himself, promptly pushed him away adding a "and don't ever touch me" for good measure.

Once Vince's short, sharp breaths had evened he managed to blurt out "I've got AIDS up my bum, Howard! You've got to get it out."

"_What?_"

"I've not been feeling well lately, so I went to the doctor's last week and the tests have just come back, Howard. They've confirmed it. I've got AIDS up my bum."

Howard looked at him incredulously. This story was going a bit too far, even for Vince.

"_Please_ Howard, you've got to get it out for me. Bollo told me that AIDS makes your hair fall out and I can't lose my hair!"

"Uh Vince, I can't say that I've got too much experience with these sorts of matters, but I'm pretty sure that you can't just reach up there and grab it out." Howard shifted nervously at the thought of reaching up inside Vince.

"No, no," Vince insisted, looking up at Howard with big eyes and twirling a strand of hair round his finger, "I've spoken to Naboo about it and everything. He said that it's to do with some virus and uh, well I might have stopped listening at that point, but if it's a virus then it's gonna be like that jazz thing right? And you got up inside me before and got him out, so why should this one be any different?"

Howard was finding it difficult to argue with Vince's logic though he wasn't sure it quite all made sense. Suddenly a thought struck him.

"But what about the submarine? We lost it when you forced us to re-enact the Disney version of _20,000 Leagues Under the Sea_ because you'd read somewhere that sailor based musicals were going to be the next big thing and you wanted the tape for auditioning purposes!"

"Oh yeah. Who'd have thought musicals about school would have taken off instead? Though that Troy is pretty fit."

"Vince!" Howard exclaimed, "there's a time and a place for thinking about Troy! I mean, uh, what?" pushing thoughts of the High School Musical 3 life-sized cut-out collection that was hidden in his wardrobe aside.

"Hey, what if we just shrink you down a bit? So you're not teeny tiny like you were last time, just eight inches or so and then you can crawl up there and get that virus out."

"There's no way in hell Howard Moon is going to crawl up your arse, sir. No indeed!"

********

"How does this always happen to me?" Howard muttered under his breath twenty minutes later and five foot and six inches fewer.

"Huh?"

Vince looked confused and Howard realised that the matching headsets they were wearing so they could keep in contact once Howard was inside had picked up his grumblings.

He was standing on Vince's left thigh, head to er, head with very large erection that Vince's tight trousers were doing little to conceal. According to Vince, it was an automatic reflex any time he took his trousers off and something was about to go up his arse. Howard was growing less and less convinced with this plan with every second that passed.

He too a deep breath and resigned himself to heading south, the flippers of the diving suit that Vince had insisted he wear slapping across Vince's bare skin. The formerly smaller, but now larger man, moaned as an errant flipper smacked against one of his balls.

"Oh god, Howard. Do that again."

"Wh-what?"

"Please, Howard. Please, touch me again." Vince begged.

Howard's jaw dropped in disbelief. Could Vince possible reciprocate all of those feelings that had been welling up inside him for so long? He felt his cock twitch in excitement.

"Um, Vince?"

Howard felt his cock straining against the PVC and he wanted nothing more than to fuck him until he forgot his name.

"You appear to be..._leaking_."

Vince's cheeks reddened, the pink flush spreading down to his neck.

"I couldn't help it," he whispered picking the tiny Howard up and bringing him up to his lips to place gentle kisses all over him. "Your diving suit is turning me on so much, I can't stand it any longer."

"Shuddup, tart."

Vince sighed deeply and leaned back against the pillows.

Howard slid down Vince's body, pressing kisses along his jaw line and down to his neck, moving to his bare chest, one hand rubbing his flat stomach as he licked and nipped at Vince's hard nipples, making him arch and whine. Howard gazed up at him, smirking, before moving further down, kissing and licking his stomach.

"Oh, yeah," Vince moaned, "you're going to fuck me."

"Just be patient, you little tramp," Howard replied, and used all of his might to pop the two buttons of Vince's jeans before dragging the zip down, painfully slowly.

Vince shamefully raised his hips to allow Howard to slide his trousers and boxers down and reveal his straining cock.

Howard took Vince's cock in his mouth and licked and sucked as far down as he could go without gagging and wrapped his hand round the base of Vince's cock bringing it up and down to meet his lips all the while continuing to lick and suck_. _The tongue slipped lazily down under his balls, balanced their soft weight for a moment before subjecting them to a long slow lick that travelled all the way back up to the very tip of his shuddering cock. Again. And again. Howard pulled back, teasing the throbbing swollen head with the softest touches of his lips.

Howard grabbed the nearest jar of some lubey product, rubbed his covered hand up and down his own cock.Vince felt his legs being pushed apart, and Howard pressed against his, very aroused, hole. Applying gentle pressure, Howard was granted entrance andVince sighed and wiggled back against Howard, who responded by pushing deeper.

A throaty sigh let Howard know that everything was fine, and he begins a rhythm of slow, deep thrusts, pulling out until his head is almost at Vince's entrance, then easing back inside.

"Oh, fuck, yes!" he heard Vince cry. "Harder! Harder!"

This was seven shades of wrong.

Vince's arse was full of him, stretched to accommodate an object that has no business being inside him. He whimpered as Howard slid repeatedly over the right spot. Suddenly, Howard was more aware of Vince's stiffening body, and the sudden tightening of his arsehole. Howard felt orgasm take him over, and came rapidly inside Vince, stiffening himself, Vince contenting to tighten around him as he climaxed.

********

Vince sunk back into the bed panting, his body feeling almost boneless. He smiled to himself before remembering the more serious purpose at hand.

"That was amazing, Howard. Will you go find that AIDS virus now."

A fuzzy crackling noise was all he could hear in his headphones. Vince tapped them and tried again, but still no response came.

A fierce wail escaped Vince's lips as he realised that his best friend was now lost up inside him forever.


End file.
